


Romanoff

by Ninjathrowingstork



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton being Clint Barton, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Jokes, Tony shouldn't sleep with his tools, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjathrowingstork/pseuds/Ninjathrowingstork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's groggy, Nat's tired but professional, and Clint's himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romanoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpockPandaSaurus (xxpanda92xx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpanda92xx/gifts).



“Stark? Stark, come in. Over”

It had been weeks since they had last make contact, and by now even Tony was willing to admit there might be something wrong, and someone should try to find the two assassins. Of course, he wouldn't actually admit it, and there was no way he’d be the one to go look for them. It’s not like he really talked to Legolas and his former fake assistant much when they were around.

Though that did nothing to explain why his comm was suddenly buzzing from where he’d left it next to the bottle across the lab, after the long day in the workshop and he’d. . . well, it had been a really long day. After falling off the couch (how had he ended up there?), dropping a spanner on his foot, (good thing Pepper is out of town, since there’s no way she’d pass up taking a picture of him sleeping with tools), and scrabbling across the detritus of the day, he made it to the minibar and shoved the comm back in his ear.

“Romanoff, is that you? Where are you? Is Barton with you? What the heck happened to you guys? Mission go bad or something? Do you need Iron Man to buzz the bad guys and launch a few rockets at them? JARVIS, get a suit ready.”

“That won’t be necessary, Stark. Barton’s with me and we’re coming in, and-”

“GRANDMOTHER, IT’S ME, ANASTASIA!!!!!” 

Barton. He heard what sounded like a punch, an “ow!” from Barton, and some muttering in Russian. “We’re ok, more or less. It wasn't exactly a normal mission. I’ll explain when we get there. Romanoff out.”

Tony plucked the comm out, dropping it back on the table before shuffling over to the couch and flopping down onto the cushions. “Cancel the suit, JARVIS, wake me when Anya and Dimitri get here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for xxpanda92xx and because I really wanted Clint to say the thing.


End file.
